Fighting Urges
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Scott and stiles weren’t the only ones out that night they went to find the body. Stiles’ sister, Kirsty followed them out to the woods and got bitten. Now, she has to deal with all these new senses and an aching desire to be with a man she shouldn’t be. Can she resist him? Does she want to? Peter Hale/OC Rated M for sexual content and scenes.
1. A New Day - Fighting Urges

The moon was full, shining down on the earth like a beacon of light; the stars shimmering in the darkness of the sky as he watched them. Scott McCall was lost in thought as a rustling outside his window alerted him to a possible intruder. Grabbing his moms baseball bat, he moved downstairs and stepped outside to investigate. Jumping in surprise, Scott cursed as his best friend Stiles hung upside down from the roofs edge.

"Damn it, Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Oh, well you know, just hanging out." Stiles replied before laughing and jumping down from the roof. Joining in with his friends laughter, Scott bought a hand to Stiles shoulder before hugging him.

"So, what's up? Why are you here?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe what I overheard when my dad was on the phone." Stiles replied, animatedly, unable to keep his excitement concealed.

"What?" Came the hesitant voice of Scott, unsure of whether or not he actually wanted to know.

"They found a body." Said Stiles, now completely overcome with excitement.

"Were they murdered? Was it animal attack? What? Give me the details." Scott spoke, quickly.

"Murdered, possibly. Apparently they only found half of the body." Jumping up and down on the spot, Stiles waited a few moments before giving him more information.

Scott stood there patiently curious to hear what else his hyperactive friend had overheard.

"Young girl, estimated to be in her late teens, early twenties, found in beacon hills park, a caller rang it in at 10:34pm and they have assembled a search team to try and find it." Stiles finally filled him in.

Momentarily confused, Scott looked at him. "Find what?" He asked.

"What else Scott? The missing half of the body!" Stiles said slowly.

"Oh, right. Of course" Scott murmured.

"We're going, aren't we?" Came the dreaded question.

"Damn right, we're going." Came the dreaded answer.

Rushing into the house, Scott and Stiles began to plan their journey, remembering to take flashlights and anything else that they thought they might need. Outside, anther rustling could have been heard if not for the excitement overwhelming the boys who were frantically darting around, grabbing food, supplies and hiking equipment.

Kirsty came out from the bushes below from the deck that wrapped around the front of Scott's house. 'They are going to get themselves hurt.' She thought to herself before moving to her brothers jeep and slipping in the back, being careful to cover herself from view.

Around 10 minutes later, the boys had checked and rechecked their equipment, finally agreeing that they had enough and hopped into Stiles' jeep to drive to the park. In the back of the jeep, Kirsty tried her best to remain quiet and balanced so that she would not be dragged every which way along with the car and her younger brothers hectic driving.

When the car finally came to rest outside of Beacon Hills Park, Kirsty breathed out a sigh of relief. Waiting for a few moments, she watched as her brother and his best friend zipped up their coats, put their backpacks on and began to walk towards the darkness of the trees. Detangling herself from the various objects in the back of the jeep, she looked down disgusted to see old food wrappers and tire pieces littering the floor.

Jumping out of the jeep, she ran to catch up with the boys. Listening intently, to see if she could hear them. Hearing Scott's voice sound quite close, she ducked as she watched from behind a tree as Scott bought it his inhaler and took a couple of puffs to alleviate the pain forming in his chest. 'Oh boys.' She thought to herself before slowly beginning to follow them, once more.

A moment was it all it took, the rustling of leaves loudly from behind her caused her to turn around, quickly. Kirsty surveyed the area, searching for any irregularity or any potential threat. A stooped figure caught her eye, frightening her. Her pulse quickening and her breathing becoming more rapid. She stared at the figure as it stared back at her. 'What the hell? Why are it's eyes glowing?' She though to herself as she tried to remember the best possible way to approach an animal. 'Most animals like the chase, if you run they will most likely run after you, the same adrenaline that you experience they will experience too, causing them to hunt you.' She summarised before checking the location of the figure. It had gone.

With her breathing increasing, Kirsty frantically looked around trying to find where the figure had gone. Moving her eyes to her sides, she looked left before hearing a sound from close behind her. Slowly, she inched her head to the right before gasping as the figure lunged at her. Hitting the ground sharply, she let out a groan of pain, looking up at the figure that straddled her, she saw black fur, red eyes and sharp fangs as they became visible in the glare of the moonlight.

Opening her mouth in a silent scream, she tried to defend herself as the beasts teeth penetrated her tender flesh, leaving its mark. Biting her lip, she watched as the beast looked at her, calculating and mesmerising, losing herself in the red eyes of this creature. Blinking, she found herself alone, cold and wounded, the beast nowhere to be seen.

Taking a few minutes to recuperate, Kirsty began to try and pick herself up off of the forest floor. Stumbling, she fell back down before finally growling in defiance and bracing herself against the tree trunk. Planting her feet in the ground she hoisted herself up and stood, swaying slightly. Urging her muscles to comply and her limbs to move, she began the walk back home, completely forgetting about the two teenage boys still in the forest.

The Next Morning.

Cuddling her pillow, Kirsty sighed as she moved to turn off her alarm. Covering her ears in defence of the obscenity of its volume. She brought her hand down on its top to click it off. Checking the volume level on the alarm clock, she saw that it hadn't changed. 'Well then, just me being sensitive, today.' She thought to herself. Throwing herself out of bed, Kirsty turned the shower on and relished in the heat that overcame her. A stinging from her wrist caused her to yelp in surprise. Looking down she saw the bandages surrounding the mark of the beast. 'Holy shit!' She thought before saying it aloud. "Holy shit! Last night really happened."

Breathing in a shaky breath, she exhaled slowly, steadying her heartbeat and breathing to a normal pace. After succeeding in calming herself, Kirsty showered and dressed herself in jeans, a shirt and a blazer. Adding a signature scarf and her spirit necklace, she descended the stairs and walked in to the kitchen where her father, the sheriff of beacon hills, was preparing bacon in a 'I'm the chef apron'. Stifling a laugh, she sat at the breakfast bar as he put a couple of pieces of bacon on a plate for her. "Thanks dad." She smiled at him. Turning her attention to the smell of the bacon, her mouth began to water, saliva dripping slightly from her mouth before she demolished her meal in a few bites.

Picking up her bag from the side by the door, she waved her dad goodbye and called out to him to remind Stiles to take out the garbage.

Setting out to her university she walked to her brothers jeep and checked it for any sign of blood or damage to see whether or not the beast had come into contact with them. Seeing no sign of the beast or any new damage to the already beaten down jeep, she continued on her walk to university.

Too lost in her own thoughts, Kirsty didn't see the man following her, the look in his eyes as he observed the way she moved, the way her hips swayed from side to side, the way her short hair covered her eyes, slightly. She didn't notice the hunger in the mans eyes as he watched her, his dark hair blowing slightly in the wind, as his eyes glowed red, momentarily, a low growl erupting from his mouth.

Hey guys! So yay! My first teen wolf fic! I won't lie - I am seriously addicted to Peter Hale. And I ship sterek so hard! I hope you enjoy the fic, it's going to be a long one, so buckle up and get ready to read! Reviews are always welcome whether they are constructive or not. They help. So bye bye for now! Enjoy!


	2. Overwhelming - Fighting Urges

Hey Everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thanks! Read and review - I love to hear from you. Thought I'd give you a bit of a hot chapter for all those lovers of Peter Hale. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, obviously, if I did, Sterek would be a real couple and I'd be dating Peter Hale. Thank you. Please enjoy!

Fighting Urges - Overwhelming

She was moaning, twisting, turning, a mess of limbs intertwined with his; she arched her back in rhythm to his movements, his kiss, the way his fingers moved across her breasts before caressing her and the feel of him inside of her, filling her and bringing her to the edge of insanity.

As he slid inside her once more, she groaned as he filled her, stretching her, completely. Grasping him by the shoulders and pulling him in deeper, breathing in his scent, she bit her lip to stop from moaning once more. Her nails clawed down his back as kissed her, passionately. The stubble on his cheeks grazing her and causing her to tighten around his length as her arousal spiked.

"No. Don't bite your lip. Don't hold back. Moan for me." Came his voice, rough and shaky.

"Mmm, don't stop, please. Give me more." She moaned as he complied. Picking up his rhythm, he began to thrust deeper and faster, causing the climax inside of her to build.

Gasping for air, she moans again, grabbing his head and running her fingers through his hair. It was damp with the sweat that had begun to form at the erratic movements of the two. The moans grew in volume and the desperation for release hung just beyond their reach.

They both knew what they needed, as he stared at her, his beautiful, ocean blue eyes staring into hers, the question was asked silently. Nodding, she consented and with a long drawn in breath, he shifted, his eyes glowing red and his teeth elongating into sharp fangs.

Moaning at the sight of him, she bit her lip in anticipation. Thrusting upwards and deeper in response, she gasped as he smirked at the sight of her laid out beneath him, begging him for more. Clinging to him, her nails dug into his back sending him primal. Moments later, he lowered his mouth to the sweet junction of her neck and with a growl, bit into her tender flesh. Shaking, she screamed her orgasm. "Pe-."

Waking up, Kirsty looked around her room, her body fighting off the thrill of the dream orgasm before she realised that she was dripping wet and that her limbs had entangled themselves with the bed sheets. Sighing, she moved to the en-suite bathroom to take a shower.

Turning on the shower, she left it to warm as she stripped herself of her pyjama shorts, tank top and black lace panties. Folding them and putting them to the side, she stepped into the heat of the shower. Moaning as the hot water cascaded over her, she began to wash away the sweat that had accumulated during her dream. Using her lemon scented shower gel, she washed her abdomen, before massaging the gel into her breasts, down her arms and around her legs. Rinsing it off, she sighed, content that the dream was over and that she was once again lucid and back to reality.

'Who was this man, beast, creature?' She thought to herself, humming a tune from a tv show in HBO before singing, aloud. "I wanna do bad things to you." Pausing, she realised that it was the theme song from True Blood before shaking her head and stepping out of the shower.

Relishing in the comfort of her fluffy towel as she wrapped it around her small frame, she sighed in satisfaction "Time to kick ass." She said to her reflection in the mirror, before walking back into the bedroom.

Walking toward her wardrobe she heard a bang from outside her room, which was then followed by a low voice cussing. "Fuck, you stupid little fu-"

"Stiles, is that you?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry, I bumped into the railing, again." Came the voice of her brother.

"Oh, ok. Are you ok?" She called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kirsty. I'm just late to meet Scott and Der- a friend." He called back.

"Oh, well have fun." She said before adding "Be careful."

"I will be, don't you worry about me, sis." Stiles replied with a laugh.

Returning to her mission of finding a suitable outfit for the day, Kirsty rummaged through her wardrobe until she found a pair of faded black jeans with rips in them and a comfortable, yet trendy, jumper.

Grabbing a bag and putting her shoes on, she walked downstairs. Greeting her dad who was drinking a coffee whilst hunched over a stack of files and filling out paperwork, she told him "I'm going to grabs a Mo's on the way to university. Shouldn't be home too late. I'll probably be back for 9pm latest. Love you." Kissing him in the cheek, she grabbed her keys from the key dish and set out into the crispy air of a winter morning.

The sun shined down, seemingly surrounding her as she began heading towards Mo's Cafe'. Once arriving at her destination, the rumble of the crowd within the cafe flooded her eyes causing her to flinch, unexpectedly. Grabbing a croissant and orange juice to go, she left the cafe, hurriedly, whilst covering the loud noise with her earphones. Blaring 'you make me wanna die' by Pretty Reckless, she sang softly until the noise died down.

30 minutes later.

As Kirsty came to the entrance of the university, she turned, sensing someone watching her, but before she could register what was happening, she was pinned face forward against the wall, and a strong, familiar accent whispered in her ear.

"You look delicious, Kirsty. Positively vibrant, but remember, you may have a date with the young man with curly brown hair, but.. you... are... mine."

Breathing deeply, finding herself aroused and leaning her body into the heat of the man behind her, she moaned before regaining her equilibrium.

As she kicked out with her leg, aiming to connect with the body behind her she heard a groan and a bang as the man connected to the floor.

Turning around, Kirsty looked down to see the groaning form of her curly haired friend. "Oh my god, Dylan! I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else!" She apologised.

"Damn girl, who were you expecting?" He asked with a grunt.

"I- not you, I'm really sorry." She replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine, seriously. Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"Erm, I forgot to say, my dad needs me back earlier than I thought, tonight, something about having company over for dinner. I'm so sorry, rain check?" She stumbled over the words, not understanding why she was lying to her friend.

She watched as his face turned from nervous to hurt and disappointed but found that she didn't care. 'I did only say yes because he kept asking.' She thought to herself before once again apologising and beginning the walk to first period.

From the corner of the road, down by the side of the university, he smirked. 'Good' he thought. 'She knows he isn't worth her time.' Flashing a victory smile, he turned and walked away.


	3. A Climax Of Urgency

Chapter 3 - A Climax of Urgency

Walking out of her final period of the day, Kirsty summarised the main points in her head. 'Psychological analysis - read chapter 5, analyse the difference between Freud and Spielrein and there approach to sexuality, accumulate your own evidence and write a report' ticking each one off, one by one, Kirsty nodded to herself, happy with the assignment. 'This is going to so interesting' She thought to herself before she felt a body collide with hers, harshly. Falling into the lockers, she looked up to see the curly hair of her once friend.

Throughout the lecture, Dylan had been glaring at her from behind and texting her, angrily. She had been sat in the 4th row of chairs, right in the middle when she received a text from him.

Flashback

To: Kirsty

I thought you liked me? What's going on? Are you upset? Have I done something wrong? What's the matter?

From: Dylan

She had replied, slyly, with her phone tucked under the ledge of the table. Typing quickly and silently.

To: Dylan

I do like you, just not in the same way you like me. I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. Please don't be mad.

From: Kirsty

Dylan had cursed, aloud and everyone turned to look at him. The professor coughing and staring at him before continuing with the lecture. He glared at the back of her head, as he typed back a reply.

To: Kirsty

How could I not be mad? You total bitch! You lied and said yes to going on a date with me when you didn't even want to! You're a tease. You don't deserve me, anyway you ungrateful, self-centred bitch. We're done!

From: Dylan

Reading his message to her, she bit her lip in anger and tried her best to steady her heart rate as she began to feel her blood boil. Her teeth seemed sharp as she felt the sting on teeth in skin as her lip bled. Remembering her training, she took a deep breath in before letting it it alongside all negativity. Calmly, she wrote a reply back before turning her attention back to the professor, completely.

Feeling a buzz from his phone, Dylan looked down to read her reply.

To: Dylan

You are the most pompous ass I have ever known. Self-centred, controlling, angry, miserable and under-achieving. You are nothing but a lazy coward who's dad had to get him into the university by bribing the board. Don't come at me saying that I'm self-centred when all I have ever done is help you, with your homework, classes, assignments and more. Screw you, you little bitch. I'm glad we're done. Carrying your ass has been a stress that I didn't need. Bye.

From: Kirsty

Reading her message, he began to feel angry as he stared at her. 'She is mine' he thought. 'How dare she treat me this way, I'll show her.'

End of flashback!

Everything after the last message had been uneventful except his glaring at her from behind and then pushing her down in the hallway.

Restraining herself from reacting to him and his actions. She held her books tightly before putting them in her bag, not noticing the slight rips in the cover.

Heading out into the parking lot, she walked across the road and began her walk home. With every step she took, however, the need for release began to rise.

She turned the corner to her street and saw a flash of red eyes and dark hair. Breathing in, she smelt the scent. Very familiar. An ache between her legs began to pound as she gasped softly, her need so visceral she could not explain why it was happening.

Once home, Kirsty locked her bedroom door and turned around before almost screaming at the sight of a dark haired man in front of her. Pinning her against the door and covering her mouth so that she couldn't use her voice. Using his body to trap her beneath his, he smirked as he breathed her in. Her scent driving him almost insane.

Slowly, he placed a small, open-mouthed kiss on her lips before slipping his tongue against hers. Applying more pressure to her arms as he pinned her down, her back arched against his, wanting more.

"Who, who are you?" She asked quietly.

"The question isn't who am I? It's who are you?" He replied, his rough accent whispering in to her ear.

"Oh—ok, who am I?" She stuttered.

"You. Are. Mine!" He replied, raising his voice, only slightly before his lips met hers.

Wrapping her arms around him, she jumped and he caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist before he put her down roughly on the bed.

Hey guys and gals. Hope you enjoyed it!

Read and review! Much love.


	4. Kiss Me

Kiss Me - Fighting Urges

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, I seriously wish I did, that way I could make this story real and put in on tv, so until this happens, I don't own teen wolf. Thanks.

Kiss Me

His lips descended fast and melded with hers; unable to keep herself silent, she moaned at the contact before gripping him, tightly. The feel of his body moving against hers, causing her body to react against her mind.

'No, what are you doing? You don't even know this man!' She thought to herself, furiously.

As she raised her arms to push him away, he pinned them back down, his mouth moving to her neck and placing a playful, yet dominating bite there with a slight growl emanating from his chest.

"What did I say? Hmm? You. Are. Mine. Don't resist this." He said, his voice low, raspy and seductive.

"I will fight." She tried to say but it came out with little conviction and ended with a moan as he licked the length of her neck and then returned to his seduction.

Feeling herself aroused, Kirsty arched her back to come closer to his heat, her mind reeling and her arousal building. As his lips left hers, momentarily to stare down at the woman beneath him, he admired her defiance and will as she began to sit up.

Pushing her back down, he stared into her blue eyes and printed her face to his memory, the sounds he drew from her causing the beast within him to be driven insane. Growling, he pulled at the hem of her t-shirt.

Suddenly, a cuss from outside on the hallway caused both of them to look towards the door, sharply.

Taking a moment to find her voice, Kirsty pressed slightly in the muscular chest that blocked her from standing. Staring back at her, he looked at her, cautiously not knowing her plan of action. Giving him a nod, he stood and pulled her up with him. "Stiles? Is that you, again?" She asked, aloud.

A few moments passed before an answer came.

"Yeah, it's just me, stupid railing." He cussed.

Motioning for the man to move over to her wardrobe out of view from the door, he cocked his head to the side before doing as she directed.

Walking to the door, Kirsty opened it, slowly before laughing at the sight of her brother nursing his right foot.

"Every time Stiles." Kirsty said, unable to keep her laughter in.

"Ok, ok, I know I do it every time, that doesn't make it funny you know." Stiles replied with a laugh of his own.

"Well, are you ok? Will your foot survive?" Kirsty replied, comfortable with their banter.

"Well, it might need amputating, but other that I'm sure it will live." Stiles laughed.

"Good, I'm glad. How was today with Scott and your friend?" She asked, smiling.

Looking up, Stiles nodded before saying "It was great, thanks. We had a good time." As Kirsty looked down at her brother, she couldn't help but notice the small blush forming on his cheeks.

"So.. was this a female friend or a male friend?" She enquired.

As his blush deepened, he lowered his head before looking up at her.

"A male friend." He looked at her, sheepishly.

"Knew it." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He replied, questioningly.

"It's obvious that you look at guys more than woman. I have eyes and I observe situations more than most." She stated.

"Oh, ok. Are you mad? Upset?" Stiles mumbled.

"Why would I be mad at you? So you like men, what's wrong with that, so do I!" She laughed, lightening the mood.

"That's true. I'm glad you're ok with it." He said, laughing slightly, happy that his sister accepted him.

"So dare I ask this friends name?" She teased.

"Erm.. yeah. His name is Derek." Stiles said, blushing.

"Ooooh, Derek. Sounds charming." She said.

"He is." Stiles replied.

Bidding each other goodbye, they hugged each other before parting ways. Returning to her bedroom, she shut the door before being pinned back against it.

"Now, where were we?" He said, roughly, his arousal still evident through his tight fitted jeans.

"No, not until you tell me your name, at least, I have questions, quite a few of them and you need to answer them." She stated with a demanding tone.

Growling, he looked at her, restraining himself from ripping off her clothes. "My name is Peter, I am a werewolf, so are you and you are mine. What more do you need to know?" Impatient, he starts tugging at the hem of her shirt again, grazing her skin and causing her body to shake in anticipation.

"You're a werewolf?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered whilst nipping at the curve of her neck.

"And now I'm a werewolf?" She asked.

"Yes." He moaned as her hands started to roam against his chest, feeling the muscles flex underneath his casual v-neck shirt.

"You bit me that night in the woods." She stated.

"Yes." He replied, suddenly cautious of her actions.

"Oh." She murmured.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned slightly.

"I guess, but why is this happening to me? What is this between us? Why do I feel this way?" She asked, her desperation to know causing her voice to shake.

"Feel what way?" He smirked down at her.

"Why I do fee an urgent need to rip your clothes off and have you fuck me into next month." She asked.

"Well, do you now?" He laughed before turning serious. "You are my mate, I sensed it that night in the woods and now you are mine." He stated.

"I am not yours, you do not own me." She said, defiantly.

"Yes, you are. You. Are. Mine." He growled, before kissing a trail up to her mouth and biting down on her soft lips.

Hearing her moan, he smirked and said "See, I told you, you are mine."

Feeling his need as it pressed against her, she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist before saying "Shut up and kiss me."

Hope you're enjoying it, everyone.

Next Update comes soon! Oooooh!


	5. Giving Into His Touch

Giving into his touch

I do not own teen wolf - I seriously wish I did, but I dont.

As his lips crashed down on hers, she finally leaned in and kissed him back, allowing her frustration and aggression to be released as she clawed at her clothing, her fingers sharpening without her knowledge.

"Ah, ah, ah. No. Concentrate." He chided, lightly.

"What?" She asked before understanding, the sight of her claws causing her eyes to bulge, slightly in alarm.

Concentrating on the sound of his heart beat matching her own, she slowly began to feel not only her claws, but her fangs receding.

Looking up at him, he looked at her proudly. "Good girl." He whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Now, why don't you take that top off for me, hmm?" His voice ordered, a command that sent shivers down her spine and caused a pool of heat to begin forming in her French lace panties. Moaning, she slowly did as she was told. Watching him as he watched her. She wanted him, badly. 'Fuck.' She thought to herself as she stared at the man in front of her.

Grasping the hem of her t-shirt, she pulled it up and over her head, swaying her hips to a non existent beat and looking shyly back up at him. His eyes were fixated on her abdomen, her breasts moved in time with her heart beat.

"Mmm, I can smell you, already and I've barely touched you." He smirked, his eyes flashing red.

"Oh? Come and touch me some more then, Peter." She replied, innocently causing his head to snap up and meet her eyes.

His eyes darkened as his eyes focused on her lower lip being bitten by her top. She walked toward him, running her hands down his muscular frame and stopping at the hem of his v-neck. In one smooth motion he rid himself of his shirt and she couldn't help the moan that arose. Biting back a growl, he grasped her hips and picked her up before pinning her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, instinctively. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in to kiss him.

"No, no. Tell me." He asked, demanding, dominant and sexy.

"Tell you what?" She asked, her voice raspy and needy, shaking with the way her new sense were making her feel. Her whole body was vibrating as she ground her body against his.

"Tell me you want this, that you want me." He said.

Breathing out a sigh of impatience, she looked at him. "No."

He growled before grabbing her by the hair and kissing her lips, furiously.

"Do not tempt me, pet." He warned.

"Or what?" She questioned.

A low road arose from his chest as he picked her up against him once more, tore off her jeans and panties and pinned her to the bed across the room.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

Sliding his tongue down to her breasts, he sucked each nipple until it hardened under his actions. Thrusting her hips forward at the contact, she moaned at the heat of his mouth on her. As he began to caress her, she moaned again and he stopped.

Pulling himself up to look at her once more, he said "Say it, tell me you want me." Once again she said "no."

Getting even more aroused at her defiance and the chance to make her give into him, he flipped her over, spanking her, sharply before playfully nibbling at her ear and neck. His hot breath tickled her as she moaned at his hands as they slapped her toned ass.

"Say it." He whispered.

"No." She defied him.

Cupping her breasts from behind he began caressing them before letting one hand trail down her abdomen, slowly. As he reached the apex of her legs he bought her up so that she was kneeling in front of him with her back to his chest. Smirking, he lowered his hand to her pussy and slid his fingers around her clit before bringing his hand back up to taste her.

Shaking at the urgency of her need and how much his actions were affecting her, she shook and moaned against him as he began to play with her.

Dipping his finger in and out of her tightness, he whispered, dirtily in her ear, his voice low and seductive.

"Mmm, you like that, pet? You like the way my fingers feel playing with you? The way your cunt tightens around me?" Withdrawing his hand, she groaned, not wanting him to stop, circling her clit he began to torture her building her climax before stopping when she most need him.

"Please." She begged.

"Then say it, pet. Say it." He commanded.

"Fuck, please, please, I want you, this, us, just please." She begged, writhing underneath him and waiting for him to fuck her.

"If you insist." He replied smirking, before dipping head low and licking a trail down to her cunt. Taking a long lick, he slid his tongue against her and felt her legs spasm in response. Taking her clit in his mouth, slightly, he sucked before continuing to lick her pussy.

Grabbing the bed sheets, she tried to stifle the moans and pleas for more but couldn't. Grabbing his hair and holding his head to her cunt, she arched her back and writhed under him. Her orgasm building, she moved a hand to her breast to play with the nipple before her hand was smacked away and replaced with a larger hand.

Looking down her eyes connected with his as he watched her moan. That was it. Riding out her orgasm, she watched him watch her, as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

"Mmm, you taste amazing, I think you might be ready for something more."

"Please." She whimpered, not knowing what she was begging for.

Standing, he began to undo the belt that wrapped around his waist. Unbuttoning the jean button and pulling them down, roughly, along with his boxers, his erection sprang free. Her eyes widened as she gasped at his length. Smirking once more, he crawled between her closed legs, applying pressure to keep them open and to keep her completely bared to him.

Finally, he entered her, slowly working his way inside, teasing her and when buried, completely, he groaned as her heat surrounded him and tightened around his cock.

She was moaning, twisting, turning, a mess of limbs intertwined with his; she arched her back in rhythm to his movements, his kiss, the way his fingers moved across her breasts before caressing her and the feel of him inside of her, stroking her, filling her and bringing her to the edge of insanity.

As he slid inside her once more, she groaned as he filled her, stretching her, completely. Grasping him by the shoulders and pulling him in deeper, breathing in his scent, she bit her lip to stop from moaning once more.

"No. Don't bite your lip. Don't hold back. Moan for me." Came his voice, rough and shaky.

"Mmm, don't stop, please. Give me more." She moaned as he complied. Picking up his rhythm, he began to thrust deeper and faster, causing the climax inside of her to build.

Gasping for air, she moans again, grabbing his head and running her fingers through his hair. It was damp with the sweat that had begun to form at the erratic movements of the two. The moans grew in volume and the desperation for release hung just beyond their reach.

They both knew what they needed, as he stared at her, his beautiful, ocean blue eyes staring into hers, the question was asked silently. Nodding, she consented and with a long drawn in breath, he shifted, his eyes glowing red and his teeth elongating into sharp fangs.

Moaning at the sight of him, she bit her lip in anticipation. Thrusting upwards and deeper in response, she gasped as he smirked at the sight of her laid out beneath him, begging him for more. Clinging to him, her nails dug into his back sending him primal. Moments later, he lowered his mouth to the sweet junction of her neck and with a growl, bit into her tender flesh. Shaking, she screamed her orgasm. "Peter!" She cried. "Mmm fuck!" He groaned.

Panting they looked at each other as their breathing returned to a normal pace, slowly. Moving he positioned them so that he was behind her and bought his arm around her to hold her to him.

"Sleep now, pet. We shall talk more in the morning." He ordered.

Too content to argue she simple said "Ok, Peter."

Ahhh!! So her dream wasn't a dream it was a vision!! How did you like the chapter?! Please - read and review. Much love!


	6. Waking Up

Waking up

Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Wolf, I wish I did but I don't. Sorry.

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, rays of sunshine spilt through the openings of her curtains. Opening her eyes, she stared at the beautiful specimen lying beside her.

First she traced his face; his face so peaceful whilst he was asleep, second his jawline and the stubble that could be seen there, before finally, she trailed her fingers down his chest, sighing in content when she felt the muscles flex under her touch.

Suddenly, his hand had hers in a tight grip. Looking up at his face, he was watching her, a smirk gracing his lips and his eyes darkening at the sight of her.

"Really?" She asked, as she felt his erection rubbing against her.

"What can I say? I might be a werewolf but, I'm a morning person." He laughed.

"Uh-huh, and a night time person, right?" She questioned.

"I'm an all the time person, pet. Get used to it." He said, pulling her close to his chest and breathing in her scent before sighing.

Rather than speaking, she cuddled him close, running her fingers up and down his chest and revelling in his warmth as he stroked her arm.

Looking up at him, she felt her senses heightening as her need for him increased. Flipping them over, he hovered over her, grazing her neck with his lips before nibbling, slightly. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her closer against his erection, rubbing it against her cunt, wet and ready she groaned as her alarm rang, loudly, interrupting them.

Groaning, himself, Peter glared at the alarm before clicking it off and attempting to return to rubbing against her. "I have to go to university. I have classes all day." She told him, her voice raspy and breathless; her back arched against him before she put a hand to his chest. Growling he warned her "never say no to me, you are mine, remember." "I know I am, I know, but I have classes and an assignment to complete, today." She replied, sighing.

Allowing her to move, he watched as her hips moved and her ass swayed as she approached her wardrobe. Picking out an outfit, she showed him and asked for his opinion before entering the bathroom.

Following her in, he eyed her as she moved around the bathroom, brushing her teeth and waiting for the shower to warm.

As she stepped in and turned to close the door, he grabbed it, smiling at her pout before entering behind her. "I'm sure you have enough time for a quick orgasm, pet." He said, whispering in her ear.

"Oh? And you think that you're that skilled?" She joked, allowing herself to enjoy the banter between them.

"I don't think, pet, I know." He replied, seriously, his tongue slipping from his mouth and running along his upper lip.

"Damn, you're sexy." She sighed.

"I know I am, baby." He replied, before pinning her against the shower wall and kissing a trail down to her dripping cunt. Licking at her clit and pushing a finger slowly into her, she shook above him, gripping his hair, tightly as she rode his tongue. With her climax building and her moans becoming louder, she bit her lip to stop herself from being heard. His rhythm increased, stroking her g-spot with every insertion. Shaking, all it took was to look down at his tongue on her cunt and his eyes staring up at her to make her climax, violently.

As she finally came back to reality, she buried her face into his chest and the smug look on his face remained. Washing herself, she bent down to wash her legs before being spanked, lightly. Standing up, she bit her lip before rubbing her wet, bare ass against his erection. Groaning, he ran his hands up and down her body before being pushed back. Growling, he watched as she grabbed a towel and ran into the bedroom, giggling.

Stalking her, he followed her, his walk slow and calculated as if hunting his prey. She looked at him with slight alarm as his eyes glowed red and he roared, a low rumble coming from his throat.

"On your knees, bitch." He ordered.

With her breath hitching, she let out a gasp, as her cunt tightened at the sound of him ordering her to her knees.

"And if I don't comply?" She asked, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Then I'm going to have to punish you. You do as your told." He growled.

"Mmm." She moaned.

Biting her lip she walked towards him, before dropping to her knees in front of him. Looking up at him, she awaited his next command.

"Now it's my turn, pet. You best hurry, you don't want to be late for university." He told her.

Taking her hand, she grasped his length and moved up and down, causing him to sigh. Peeking up at him, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, she decided to do more than just touch. Leaning forward, she took a long lick before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, sucking lightly. Inhaling, sharply, he grabbed her hair with both hands as she moved her head up and down on his cock. Grabbing his waist, she took his length deeper, running her tongue along his shaft and sucking harder on his tip. Feeling himself about to cum, he warns her. Surprising him, she took his cock deeper into her mouth and swallowed his load as he cum, gripping her hair tightly.

10 minutes later

As she finished styling her hair, she saw him watching her. "No, I can't. I'm going to be late enough as it is." She said.

"I'll give you a lift, pet. Don't worry." He replied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, his eyes admiring her.

"Thanks, Peter." She blushed.

"No problem, pet." He said.

Grabbing her bag and giving herself a check over, she nodded at her reflection and made her way downstairs. Locking the front door, she turned around to see Peter in a Ferrari. 'Damn.' She thought.

Getting into the car, she put her seatbelt on as Peter placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Hold tight, sweetheart." He said, winking before he stepped on the gas and sped away. Whilst on the way to the university, Kirsty asked if she could turn on the radio. Nodding his head, whilst his eyes remained on the road, he said "Yes." Turning on the radio, she flicked through the radio channels until she heard one of her favourite songs playing. Singing along she sang "Shout it from the roof tops, write it on the sky line, all we had is gone now, tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be, impossible!" Smiling at Peter, she blushed as she realised how loud she had sung, aloud. "It's one of my favourites." She said, sheepishly.

"I can tell, pet." He replied, smiling.

Finally arriving at the university, Peter once again squeezed her thigh before saying "If that curly haired invalid tries anything, you tell me, is that clear?" "Yes" She breathed. "Good."

Getting out of the car, Peter made his way to the passenger side, his eyes watching her as he opened her door. Closing the door, she said "Thank you.". Turning around to walk into the university, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her head back she saw Peter. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I just want something before you go inside." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked.

"I want what's mine." He replied, slipping his muscular arms around her waist and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I am definitely yours." She moaned once their kiss had finished. Turning around, she began to walk away before he playfully gave her a light slap on the ass.

Turning around once more, she waved at him. He waved back before watching her as she walked towards the university. Lost in her own head, Kirsty didn't see the rage-filled look of her once friend Dylan as he watched her.

'How dare she kiss him? Who the fuck is that guy? How dare he touch what is mine.' Dylan thought before following her to class.

Hey Fan Fic Readers! Yay! Another chapter! I really hope you're enjoying it and to all new readers - hey there. Read and review - I love to hear from all of you. Much love.


	7. An Altercation and A Promise

An Altercation and A Promise -

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf. I just play around with the characters and scenarios surrounding them. :-).

Walking into second period, 'Developmental Psychology', she sensed a uneasy atmosphere. Dylan sat in the third row of seats just in front of where she sat, the row behind.

Taking her seat, she took out her psychology book, notepad and pens ready to make notes.

Half way through the seminar, Dylan took out his phone and sent her a text.

To: Kirsty

Can we talk, please? I really need to talk to you.

From: Dylan

Feeling the buzz from her phone, she looked down and read the message before typing a reply.

To: Dylan

What do you want to talk about?

From: Kirsty

She watched him as he typed back a reply, quickly. Pretending to be paying attention to the seminar, she quickly looked back down at her phone to see his message.

To: Kirsty

I feel awful, I miss you, please, can we talk?

From: Dylan

Breathing in a impatient breath, Kirsty looked at her once friend, sitting right in front of her, breathing easy and pretending that he was listening to the 4 hour lecture on developmental attachment within child psychology, before finally, she sighed.

To: Dylan

5 minutes. After the seminar.

From: Kirsty

Watching as he read her reply, he closed his phone and continued to listen to the professor talking about the crucial period for a child's emotional development and the period of time it took to have a secure attachment.

Sighing, she turned her attention to the professor, also, even though she already knew about developmental attachment due to her summer readings.

As the seminar came to its end,

Kirsty and Dylan both packed away their belongings and walked outside into the crowded hallway. Once again, she sensed the uneasy atmosphere, but decided to hear him out, regardless, so that she knew where they now stood.

"Hey." Dylan said.

"Hi." She replied.

"So, look, I don't want to stay this way, is, like this, not talking. We both said some horrible things and I didn't mean a word of them." Dylan spoke, trying his best to sound regretful. She could sense his anger and jealousy. It was radiating off of him in waves.

"Oh really? You seemed to. You were a dick." She replied, casually as if talking about the weather.

"I know, I was. I am so sorry." He apologised, his teeth grinding.

"No, you're not." She replied, before walking away.

Dylan's arm grabbed hers and tightened. "What are you doing?" She said, slowly, realising that the crowded hallway was now deserted.

"We're talking." He replied, his anger barely concealed.

"No, we were talking. I'm done talking to you." She said, whilst simultaneously tried to keep her heart rate steady, feeling her teeth sharpening and her blood beginning to boil.

"Well, I'm not finished talking to you." He spat.

"Too bad." She shouted, pulling her arm from his grip and turning around to walk away, once more.

Grabbing both her arms, Dylan pressed her against the lockers and stared down at her.

"Who's the old dude?" He seethed.

"None of your business, Dylan and also, he is not old." She spat back. Fighting with herself to not shift, to not give into her anger

"You're mine. Do you hear me? You'll always be mine. I don't like other people touching you." He whispered into her ear, breathing her perfume in and moving his hands to her waist.

Pushing him away, she made a run for the lecture being held two doors away. "I am not yours, Dylan. I'm Peters." She told him from over by the door. She could feel it, if she didn't get away from him, she was going to shift. Her nails had elongated into claws and she was burying them into her palms to keep herself centred.

"Bitch." He screamed.

Entering the lecture, she apologised for being late and then thinking further spoke to the teacher, directly before taking a seat.

"I'm sorry for being late, professor, but I was cornered by Dylan and he was being aggressive. He wouldn't let me go." She whispered.

"We will report this now if you wish, or whenever you prefer Miss. Stilinski. Are you ok?" Her professor replied, a frown on her face and a worried look in her eyes.

"I will be fine, professor." Smiling, she moved to sit down and take out her notepad to once again, make notes.

As Kirsty walked home that day, she felt a pair of eyes following her. A beep from the road caught her attention. Peter.

'Oh no.' She thought. Smiling she waved to him before walking over to his Ferrari. Lowering the window, he asked "Want a lift, pet?" "Yes, please." She giggled.

Sitting in the passenger seat, she flicked through channels not realising that a bruise had formed in her arm until Peter screened the car to a halt and turned to her, angrily.

"What happened?" He growled.

Confused, she looked down at the arm that was being held by Peter. Seeing the bruise, she cursed "Fuck."

"Well? Who did this? What happened?" He growled, his anger building.

Placing her hand on his, she contemplated whether or not to tell him. Sighing, she knew she had to.

"I had a talk with Dylan, he got angry. That's all." She said, slowly and cautiously.

Suddenly, a sharp sting to her arm caused her to look down to see Peters claws digging into her arm.

"You let him touch you." He sneered, his anger controlling him.

"What? No, of course not." She replied.

"Then why is there a bruise on your arm. He obviously touched you for that to be there, right? Do you like him? Is that it?" He roared.

"Peter, no. Stop being silly. You're letting your anger control you. I had to stop myself from shifting I was so angry. I thought better to control it than rip his head off, and besides, I told him that he was dick. I hate him." She said, trying to calm him.

"I'm being silly? Silly? Why is it silly to care about what happens to you? You are mine! I don't like other people touching what is mine." He growled before adding "I will tear that boy apart if he touches you, again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I am yours, remember that. That's all you need and Dylan need to know." She said, calmly.

"Dylan? What about Dylan?" He asked.

"I told Dylan I wasn't his and that I was yours." She replied.

The charge of anger that had been hanging in the atmosphere, disappeared, his claws fully receded and he looked at her with a smile. "Good." He said before grabbing her hair and claiming her lips as his.

Authors note!

Ooooohh! Peter is jealous! Best thing ever! More peter goodness to come!


	8. Under His Anger

Under His Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, if I did, I'd be with peter hale - obviously. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Under His Anger

Walking into his apartment, Peter was still slightly irritable about the human that had dared to touch his mate. 'She is mine' he thought. 'No one touches what is mine.'

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, he began to plan his revenge whilst Kirsty, concerned about the waves of emotion she felt exuding from Peter, ground some coffee and heated the pot up.

As she tried to grab his attention, she realised his claws had began to resurface and a growl was coming from his chest.

"Peter, please don't. I've already told you, I took care of it." She begged.

"He touched you!" Peters eyes glowed red as he stood, angrily. His teeth now fangs puncturing his bottom lip as he tried to remain in control. "I just, I can't, when it comes to you, I can't stay in control. No one else gets to touch you. You. Are. Mine. That stupid boy needs to realise this!" He roared.

Shaking slightly, partly from being afraid and partly from being majorly aroused, she looked at him and bit her lip. Swaying her hips, she walked towards him, grabbing his hand, she ignored the sharpness of his claws as she led him to the couch. Pushing him down, she straddled him. His claws retracting as he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

"I know I'm yours, I'm all yours, he will never have me, only you, Peter, only you." She whispered in his ear before placing a trail of kisses down his neck.

Biting down on his tender flesh, he growled before flipping them over. Hovering above her, he looked down at her seriously. "Did you like it? When he touched you? Did you feel what you feel when I touch you? Did he excite you?" He asked, his anger pushing at his restraints his eyes glowing once more and his grip on her arms tightening.

Looking up at him, she sighed. "Peter, do you really think anyone could make me feel the way you do?"

"Did you?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Peter-" She tried to calm him.

"DID YOU?" He roared, his anger controlling him.

"NO!" She screamed back at him before a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"I never liked him, Peter. He liked me sure, I helped him with his homework and helped him on assignments, he gained feelings and I didn't. I'd never let him touch me the way you do! I l- I like you, a lot." She stumbled. Her passion causing her emotions to heighten. "I'm not just yours, Peter."

As she said this, he growled, curious as to what she means "You are mine." Crashing her lips down on his, she arched her back into his as he responded, happy with her honesty. "Always remember that. I am yours. Always." He said between kisses.

The next morning -

Waking up in the arms of the man she loved was blissful and bought to her a sense of peace she hadn't been able to achieve before meeting Peter. She looked up at his face, so peaceful in his sleep. His hair tousled from his moving around and their late night activities could be marked completely as she traced her nail marks down his chest.

Smiling, she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as he pulled her closer and moaned about no one being able to take her away.

Slowly, she disentangled herself from his body and padded softly into the kitchen where she began to prepare a full English breakfast. Putting two eggs in the frying pan alongside some bacon and stirring the beans in the pan, she checked that the bacon was still undercooked the way that Peter liked it before bending down and checking the sausages in the oven. 'Perfect' She thought as she stood back up, feeling a chest she recognised behind her as she brushed against it. Feeling cold, she turned her head, quickly before attempting to scream. "Dyl" She was able to say before his hand enclosed over her mouth. Watching her as she struggled to breathe, Dylan held her to him and stroked her hair, lovingly before she passed out.

Picking her up he carried her out of the apartment in a fireman hold and loaded her into the awaiting car outside the complex.

Driving off, the tyres screeched awaking Peter from his sleep.

"Damn cars in the fucking morning. Wannabe fucking race car drivers, get a fucking life." He mumbled, angrily.

Smelling the full English that was burning, he quickly ran into the kitchen to see that the place looked like it had been trashed and a note had been left on the breakfast bar. It read:

Peter,

It's Dylan.

Kirsty is mine, try to find me and she does, fair enough?

You've been warned.

Growling, the roar that came from his chest was not any roar it was an alpha roar, loud, savage and animalistic, his eyes glowed, his teeth sharpened and his claws came out to play as he grabbed a coat - not even saving time to grab a shirt, he ran, quicker than he had ever ran before to the last person he even wanted to run to. Derek.

Oooohhh time to go to Derek for help! Read and review - stiles and Derek in next chapter hehe!


	9. Finding Her

Finding Her

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or any characters that you recognise... if I did, oh the changes that would have happened... anyway moving on. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Follow, read and review or peter won't come visit you! :-P.

Finding Her

He ran as fast as he could, closer and closer to the scent he was tracking. He had howled. No one had howled back. He was alone. Running through the woods with an inhuman speed, his eyes glowing red and his teeth elongated into sharp fangs, he once again howled hoping to find someone of his kind, anyone that would help him.

Wolves had a code. Mates are protected. Even more so, when the mate in question was in fact a wolf. Finally, disbelieving at first but realising he had heard correctly was a reply. A howl, lower than his own, came from the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

'Fuck.' Peter thought to himself. 'Looks like a family reunion after all.'

Arriving at the location where the howl had erupted from, his disbelief changed into pure amusement. "Scott. Stiles. Derek. You know the code. My mate has been taken. You must help me find her. Her psychotic ex-friend has take her believing her to be his and if you do not help me, I promise that I will rip him apart limb from limb." Peter smiled, his smile sinister matching his tone.

"Peter. Have you caught any kind of scent from either of them?" Derek said, his face slightly flushed and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Not seeing anything past his concern for Kirsty, Peter answered him. "A small scent, he must have something covering it, but he doesn't know of our existence, so I don't see how." He sighed.

Finally locking in on the smell of arousal, Peters eyes snapped to the two teenagers standing next to Derek. Observing them, he noticed the bulge of Stiles erection pressing against his jeans. Snapping his eyes to Scott, he noticed that Scott was avoiding his eyes.

"...So I think it may have to be an ashwood or vervain based product to have covered the scent, so effectively." Finished Derek.

"What?" Peter snapped, turning his attention to his nephew.

"Weren't you listening to me?" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just too busy contemplating over which boy you were fucking! The smell of arousal in this place is choking me." Peter, smirked as he watched both Derek and Stiles grow red and Scott completely ignore everything around him, choosing instead to look at the ground.

"What?" Exclaimed Derek, stuttering.

"You're obviously fucking stiles, if his bulge and his face are anything to go by." Peter said, smirking.

Derek sputtered for a moment before regaining his usual causal outward appearance.

"And what does that have to do with you? And we are NOT fucking, we're d-dating." He stuttered on the last word, glancing towards Stiles as Stiles' face became more red. "Really?" He said. "Well, I mean, are we?" Replied Derek, hopeful. "Of course." Stiles broke out into a huge smile and hugged Derek tightly before slapping him around the head. "Next time, don't wait until a family reunion to ask me out." Derek just smiled and laughed at his now boyfriend.

Coughing, Peter watched as they looked and focused back on him and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry." Was the reply he gained from both of them.

"Well, now that that's all out in the open, can we get into the important topics. My mate has been kidnapped. Now, find her." He roared, his impatience and irritation slipping through his cool, casual facade.

Derek zoomed in on the the falter in his uncles smile and set himself into action.

"Right, well then, I'll go with stiles, and Scott can go with you, we will cover more ground if we split up."

Laughing, sarcastically, Peter narrowed his eyes at Derek. "I don't think so, Stiles, you're with me, let's go." He said as he began to walk away.

Derek began to growl. "I don't think so, you are not having stiles with you, you won't protect him, if anything happens."

Stiles stood still, caught between his newly defined boyfriend and his boyfriends scary ass uncle.

Knowing that Derek was worrying about his safety, he lightly put his arm on Dereks and whispered "I'll be ok. Promise."

Looking into Stiles' eyes, Derek inhaled, deeply before grabbing Stiles and kissing him, roughly. Breathless, Stiles began to walk away, dazed and smiling like an idiot.

Watching as he walked away, Dereks lips mimicked Stiles'.

As they wandered around Beacons Hills trying to find a trace of Kirsty' scent, Peter thought to himself all the different ways he could torture Dylan before killing him. Meanwhile, Stiles continued to ramble on about the statistics of kidnappings in the area this year compared to the last.

'Cutting off each finger that dared to touch her, slashing him once for every second they were apart, choking him until he passed out, castrating-'

Peters thoughts were interrupted by a glint of silver by the parking lot of his apartment. 'Fuck, had I really been that distracted that I didn't see that.' He thought to himself.

Crouching down, he examined the object more closely. An earring. Kirsty's earring. Nearby, a splatter of blood caused Peter to inhale, sharply. It was hers. Roaring, he immediately locked in on the scent. Kirsty's blood would lead him to her.

The scent of someone's blood was more powerful than the normal everyday scent of a person. It was more powerful, more spiritual, more connected.

He began to run, leaving stiles looking around confused. "Peter?" He shouted.

Running. Running. Running. 'Keep running.' Peter thought.

Thoughts of the way she smiled, the way she teased, the way her eyes shimmered, the way her face calmed when she moved closer to him.

Her scent ended at Beacon Hills cemetery. Growling, Peter ran towards the mausoleum. The crypt smelled faintly of his mate and the decadent rotting of flesh. Wearily, although he'd never admit it, he stepped through the door, and followed then fading scent to a wall. Looking around, he smashed the wall hard with his fist before hitting it again and again. His body physically hurting from the loss of her.

A wolf bond, was more than mere sensation or feeling, it was deeper, more spiritual. It was holistic and unlike most human relationships being ephemeral, 99% of werewolf bonds were for life.

Being apart caused the instincts and senses to heighten, painfully.

He needed her. He needed her like he needed oxygen to breathe, ground to walk and eyes to see. She was his heart, his soul, they were one.

A cry from below him caused him to stir from his thoughts, looking down he noticed the crypt stone coffin had edge marks and scruff marks on the floor. Smirking, he began to push the stone until a staircase was revealed to him. Almost flying, he descends the stairs and found himself face to face with Dylan.

Before he could react, Dylan blew a purple powder into his face, and although he tried, he inhaled before collapsing to the fading laugh of his attacker.

Awaking, his eyes fluttered before honing in on Dylan's hand around Kirsty's neck. She was looking right at him. "Kfnabdy" he tried to call to her. The gag in his mouth restricting him and mumbling his voice. Reaching out, he was stopped by the clanging of chains that bound him to the wall. Tearing at his restraints, he tried to power his way out.

He watched her as she turned her face away from Dylan, who was talking, harshly, spitting and shouting at her, grabbing her hair and kissing her.

A growl, deep and loud resonated from his throat, loud enough for everyone in Beacon Hills to hear.

"Ah, our friend is awake, Kirsty." Dylan said, sarcastically. "We should give him a proper welcome, don't you think?" He grabbed her throat and threw her to the ground. "If I can't have you, no one can." He smiled, sinister and deranged.

Peters eyes began twitching alongside the anger building inside of him. "Oefffujemlxa oshsnd ikenble."

Dylan laughed, loudly. "I'm sorry what was that? Hit her? Well, if you insist."

Dylan's fist connected with Kirsty's face and her body went limp on the ground. Once he was certain she was out cold, he walked over to Peter. Removing the gag.

"Actually, Dylan, I said, oh you don't know who you're messing with, kid."

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Kirsty look up, a single tear sliding down her face. That was it.

Rage. Incomprehensible rage. Blood boiling, nonsensical rage.

Ramming his head against Dylan's he tore away the chains that bound his arms, teeth elongating, face morphing and eyes glowing. Grabbing Dylan by his throat, Peter squeezed, snapping his throat and chucking him against the wall.

Howling, he ran towards his mate, and allowed his to face to change back before kissing her.

"How many times do i have to tell you, pet?" He said.

"What, Peter?"

"You. Are. MINE." He roared.

Surrounding her with his arms he lifted her up and began to carry her out of the crypt. "I'm sorry." Kirsty whispered. "Sorry for what, love?" Peter replied. "For causing this." "This was not your fault, Kirsty. He was a lunatic." Peter replied, before adding "Did you know that that's how it came about? The word lunar- tic. Because of the craziness the full moon bought out in people?"

Kirsty laughed, slightly. "Only you, Peter, could think of something like that at a time like this." "Only now that I have you back, pet." He replies gazing at her, memorising her face and committing it to memory. "Never again will I lose you. You are mine."

Sleepily, Kirsty yawned "Yes, sir. Im yours, all yours."

"Damn right you are, love."

A/N: soooo sorry for long delay. Needed to get this chapter out so I can get back to the good stuff. Next few chapters are going to be FULL OF KINK! You have been warned.


	10. Reunion Sex

Disclaimer: Heyoooo! I do not own Teen Wolf - if I did, Peter Hale would be my dominant and he'd be into hardcore BDSM. Enough said.

Warning: BDSM and sex in this chapter - the whole chapter. Ha.

Reunion sex

Their lips crashed against each other as they passed through Peters kitchen, then into and through the living room. Finally, landing on the bed, Peter tore off Kirsty's clothes with his teeth. His hand came up to her throat, squeezing slightly, the pressure causing Kirsty's eyes to widen slightly and her lips to part, her arousal peeking.

Leaning down, Peter places his lips on her ear before running his lower lip up and breathing slowly. "So, I think it's time we teach you a lesson, don't you, pet?" He whispered. "A lesson?" She asked, confused. In reply, Peter applied more pressure to her throat, growled and straddled her before saying "I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear?" "Yes." Kirsty moaned, aroused at his dominance.

"Yes what?" Peter snapped, smirking down at her writhing beneath him. She looked up at him, defiantly and turned her to the side, refusing to look at him.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so." Peter said. "You will look at me for this. You're going to be punished, this lesson is to teach you that you are mine, and you need to remember that, always. It is also to teach you that you are a little slut, for me. Yes, you may be defiant and try to convince yourself you don't want it, but you do." Peter bought his face closer to hers, ghosting his lips against hers. "You want me, and you are mine."

Flipping her over, he spanks her hard, twice before telling her to stay on all fours. As he browsed his many toys of punishment, he tried to control his heart rate, his arousal too evident, his need for her too visceral.

Grabbing a gag, handcuffs and crop, he turns to her to find her watching him. He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of what he had chosen to play with.

Placing them down by the bed, Peter rid himself of his shirt, his muscles rippling as they contracted, the need to be inside of her driving him insane. He sensed it before she moved. She tried to run but he grabbed her by her throat and pressed her against him. Her ass rubbed against his erection and he inhaled, sharply. "Don't ever try to run away from me again, do you understand? You are mine, Kirsty. Accept it. Completely."

Bringing his face down to hers, he kisses her, letting his tongue slip out and tease hers. The heat from her mouth enough to make him moan.

Grabbing her hair, he forces her onto all fours on the bed. "Do not look at me." He said. She didn't resist, excited and frightened all at once. Grabbing the breathable O ring gag, he placed it in her mouth and tightened it around her. Restraint her arms, he cuffed each arm to the rails at the head of the bed. Daring a look towards him, Kirsty moans aloud at the sight of him holding the crop, his eyes flashing red, his teeth elongated and his breathing ragged.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"See something you like, pet?"

Not trusting herself, she nodded, her breathing erratic as he came closer with the crop. A sharp sting on her ass caused her to jolt forward slightly. "Don't move. You are not to move until I tell you so. Do you understand?" She nodded, looking down at the silk covers below her.

Smirking, he replied "Good."

Peter began to trail the crop across her back before bringing it down sharply, each sting causing Kirsty to get wetter, her breathing more harsh and her need to have him inside of her, more conscious.

He bought the crop up to trail across her neck and down to her breasts, giving them each a single, harsh sting, Kirsty's breath hitched as she felt his erection from behind, slipping against the curve of her ass.

Trailing the crop further down he ran it slowly towards her wetness, she shivered as the crop impacted her pussy. Moaning, she started to beg, incoherently due to the o ring gag. "I'm sorry, pet, what was that?" Peter laughed.

Suddenly serious, Peter bought his hand to her ass, dropping the crop to the side of them and filling her in one fluid movement. "Fuck!" Peter moaned as he filled her tightness. Her walls contracting around him as he moved in and out of her. Her moans grew in volume as he relentlessly fucked her. "Remember you belong to me, Kirsty. You are not to cum until I give you permission." Removing the gag from her, he chucked it over his shoulder and asked her "is that understood, pet?" "Mm please, please, let me cum." She begged him.

Pretending to think about it, he smirked "Nope." Grabbing her hips he pulled her back onto his cock, hard before continuing his relentless rhythm, her harsh breaths and moans driving him. She grabbed the chains that bound her and moaned loud. "Peter, fuck, oh fuck yes. Peter, please."

"What was that, pet? Does my little bitch want to cum?" He whispered hotly into her ear.

"Yes, please." She moaned, so close to the edge, his cock hitting the spot inside of her every time.

"You can cum if you answer one simple question, pet." He smirked, loving the power he had over her.

"What's the questions, sir?" She whispered, her equilibrium scattering.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked clearly, each syllable accompanied by a a thrust upward, her legs shaking uncontrollably. His own orgasm ready to take over and explode inside of her

"You." She gasped. "I belong to you, only you, pl-please."

"Cum." He growled. A moaning mess of limbs she came, her body quivering beneath him, her walls caressing him as she rode out her orgasm on his cock. He came simultaneously inside of her, his teeth burying into her shoulder as he grabbed her throat pulling her up and fucked her until she finished.

"Mmm fuck." She moaned as he let her out from her restraints. Pulling her into an embrace, he spooned her before saying. "Sleep now, love. You did good."

Too satisfied and too tired to resist the call of sleep she replied, simply. "Yes, sir."

A/N: well then... phew... from personal experience this is hot stuff. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. I did warn that it would be full of kink, this will be increasing as his dominance grows and their relationship deepens. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Much love. Have a cookie.


End file.
